New Threat: King's Vengence
by azure flame knight12
Summary: "You took everything from me; made me into this monster. Killing you here and now would be very enjoyable...However, I'll let you live because i want you to suffer. Suffer as i did. What the white fang does will seem like child's play with what we do." Rated T for violence, gore and language. Sorry if the summary sucks story will be better.


How is everyone today? I hope it's well, this is a new story that brewed in my mind a couple of days ago and i decided to see what you all think of it, Let me know if you want me to keep writing and keep this story going. I have a couple more planned as well I hope you all are looking forward to them. Thank you all for taking the time to read this story and please let me know what you think of it but no flames please. Also happy Valentines day to you all.

I don't own RWBY nor Tokyo Ghoul

Now sit back and enjoy.

* * *

The winds howled around the Schnee manor as thunder roared in the distance growing closer. Jacques Schnee sat in his office his fingers interlocked as he glared at three newspapers that reported the destruction of countless Schnee properties including the deaths of guards and hired men. All of the reports, the personal ones he got along with the news and official reports, claim that the bodies were shredded as if it was a savage animal that massacred every living thing in the area. He yelled in anger slinging his arm swiping the papers sending them fluttering in the air where they fell on the ground gently. A loud clap of thunder rattled the house as lightning flashed before the window shattered into thousands of pieces. Jacques turned and looked before grumbling about the damage however confusion crossed his face as talon like fingers gripped the window frame from below. He looked at it about to walk over to pry the fingers off before he saw a tall cloaked figure pull itself into the room. Nothing was visible except a set a eyes with black sclera and blood red pupils glaring at Jacques and the tip of black horns as both didn't move as if sizing each other up. Faster than the eye can process the figure was across the room grabbing Jacques by the neck lifting him up from his chair making it fall backwards. Jacques struggled in the strangers hand in futility. The stranger let out a low threatening growl.

"You took everything from me Jacques Schnee. Turned them against me. Made me into this monster when my heart died with her. Killing you here and now would be very enjoyable." The stranger said coldly before slamming Jacques into his oak table pinning him there with his talon as a black tail with a serrated end and pulsed red against the black as if it was beating heart appeared from under the cloak pointing right at Jacques eyes.

Jacques watched the stranger terror etched in his face as a cold sweat appeared on his forehead while he shook in pure terror.

"However, I'll let you live because i want you to suffer. Suffer as i did. Watch as everything you care about, your image, your company, everything is destroyed. You're world will crumble and fall around you. What the white fang does will seem like child's play with what we do. You already got a taste of what will happen."

Jacques mind played the reports he read as his eyes widen. His fear turned into rage as he gritted his teeth.

"You did that? Do you have any idea of how much i'll have to pay for that?! I demand you apology to me right now!" Jacques demanded.

The stranger looked at him before laughing a dark humorless laugh devoid of emotion.

"Why should I apology? No i won't, not to you nor to anyone else in this hell we call life. I am what you created, and once I'm done everyone will fear the name "the Horned King" and once I destroy everything you cherish I'll be back to eat you that's a promise." The now named Horned King told Jacques as his eyes narrowed.

With a backhand to the jaw Jacques was set flying across the room hitting the wall and cracking it as the Horned King looks at Jacques with pure rage wanting to rip him to shreds as his talon like fingers twitched before he walked over to the window jumping out and disappearing into the oncoming storm.

* * *

At the Atlas military prison the calm silent night was broken by the screams of pain and terror that came along with the sound of a alarm blaring as guards and soldiers panicked as they watched their comrades and robots get cut down with easy. Currently the remaining forces barricaded themselves in a large cell block. A battle cry in the form of a roar filled the base making the prisoners start to yell and scream in mirth shaking the bars and stomping their feet excitedly as something sliced the door and barricade down making it fall to the ground; the cloaked form of the horned king walked into the prison making the prisoners more excited. The android guards started to fire at the horned king however his tail wrapped around him acting like a shield as the bullets bounced off harmlessly before his tail unwrapped quickly slicing the androids in half as it did. The remaining guards shook in terror dropping their weapons while they heard the sound of the cell doors unlocking and opening before the countless prisoners of all ages, humans and faunus alike swarmed the guards killing them and ripping them to pieces before eating them as a second smaller cloaked figure walked up to the horned king standing beside him with twin swords in his hand blood dripped from the black and red jagged and narrow blades. Once the prisoners finished eating they all gathered around the horned king.

* * *

Ironwood watched the security tape of the massive break out and the aftermath of what happened. He frowned and his brows furrowed as he watched the prisoners gather around the two intruders his eyes narrowed as he watched the horned king stood in the center still and calmly. Ironwood heard the elevator open as Winter Schnee walked in her icey blue eyes filled with horror and fear as she saw the scene.

"Schnee send a message to Ozpin." Ironwood ordered not looking away from the footage.

"What should I tell him?" Winter asked tearing her eyes away from the carriage with great effort.

"Tell him a new threat has emerged." Ironwood replied frowning as he watched the now free prisoners kneel and bow their heads to the intruders.

* * *

There you have it everyone I hope you all enjoyed it, I know the chapter was short but I liked how it ended and I didn't want to mess it up. Anyway I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter where I will be introducing a new character. Let me know what you think of it the chapter and once more thank you for taking the time and reading. Til next time take care and have a good one!


End file.
